Going through it alltogether?
by Tenel Ka of Dathomir
Summary: Another challenge for the YJK, they will need all their physical and psycological strength and also friendship and love


Ok, this is my first attempt at a fanfic like this. It deals with the issue of rape, so if you feel offended by that...don't read it! I also hope you can forgive me my spelling and grammar mistakes. English is not my natrual language and I don't have a tool on my PC to check the spelling.   
  
Oh, and I don't own any charakters of YJK, so don't send me a bomb or sue me or anything  
  
-------------------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Crouched together Jaina sat in the corner of her room. A tiny ray of sunlight came though the closed blinders of her window, but Jaina wanted to stay in darkness...As dark, as her feelings. She saw the outline of her bed and table and she could hear her mothers voice somewhere far away explaining to some reporters that neither she nor her daughter would answer their questions. It was warm in the room, but Jaina was shivering, from the coldness and the anguish, which came from inside her. She couln't forget the fear and pain. They'd been burned in her conscience and agonized her ever since. Again and again she asked herself, why she hadn't been able to defend herself, either with her skills in self defense, nor with the help of the force.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Deep in thought Jaina walked through the lower parts of Coruscant. She was in a ceerful mood, because she was on vacation from the Jedi Academy and used this time to visit her family and friends on the planet she'd spend most of her childhood on. Her twin brother Jacen had stayed on Yavin 4 to study and take care of his latest discoveries of the jungle planets manifold fauna. Zekk, very much to Jainas resentment, had decided to spend his vacation alone somewhere in the depths of space, meditating in his ship. Lowie, her wookie friend, had been longing to see the endless high trees of his home planet Kasyyyk again and even the princess of amazons, Tenel Ka, had taken her ship the Rock Dragon and went to visit her grandmother on Dathomir. Jaina, just like her friends, had felt the urge to enjoy the family life, or at least the few private moments she used to share with her parents when she was still a child. So her uncle Luke Skywalker had decided that he too hadn't been on the main planet of the New Republic in a long time and that he had to make that up right away. Since the X-Wing he preferred to fly would have turned out to be a tad uncomfortable for 2 passengers, he had to take the Shadow Chaser, a luxurious ship of special quality. He didn't know who had designed or built the ship, because he and his students had 'borrowed' it from the Shadow Academy some years ago, but the person who did it really knew what he was doing. The Outside was made of a silvery material that looked kind of fluid and which was almost resistant to all fire weapons. Also at sight of the design and equipment any fancier of spaceships would be eaten by envy. And that was exactly the reason why he didn't like to fly around with the ship too much. He didn't want people to think the government was giving him and the Academy too much money to spend. As opposed to this Jaina was out of it from luck, because she loved every kind of machinery and of course she was allowed to fly the precious ship (After all she was still bothering her parents with her wish for an own ship). She had spent some wonderful days with her family, after her mother had taken some time off the government business. Now Luke had returned to Yavin 4 and her mother had to take care of the universe again. In the past days Jaina had been in several different places, which used to mean a lot to her in her childhood. Today she had visited old Pekhum, the man, who had given her best friend Zekk shelter and a home. He earned his money by transporting deliverys for the government. They had sat together for a long time and talked about the good old times and new spaceships.  
  
One look at her wristwatch told Jaina that she had stayed at Pekhums appartment way loger than she thought she would. She sped up her pace, but as she looked up, she found herself in an area of the Lower Parts, in which she had never been before. This part was especially run down and even darker that all the other parts on this level. She turned around and realized that she had come out of a parting of ways. Unfortunately she couldn't remember which side she had come from. She tried to find something she'd recognize, but there was nothing. She didn't have a clue how she had gotten into this area, so she decided to just take one way and hope it would be the right one.  
  
When she had already walked about 5 minutes, a numb feeling overcame her senses, as if a veil had been thrown over her and was keeping all the light and sound out. She told herself it was because it was late and she was tired.  
  
All of a sudden a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her in a dark alley. There the creature the hand belonged to held her from the back, so she couldn't see who it was. Someone tied a stinking cloth around her head, not allowing her to see anything at all. A scream came from her lips, whereupon someone held her mouth shut. She bit on the hand and heard the voice of a man curse behind her. She was pulled along the way and the heard a door fall shut behind her, which brought her to the concllusion, that she now was in a room. She was still held tight and couldn't move an inch. To her horror she couldn't use the force to aid her. She tried to reach her lightsaber, which was pulled from her belt in the same moment. But that was not all. A few seconds later, someone started to pull at her clothes. Her shirt was ripped open just as her pants. Despite her kicking in every direction and trying to hit someone, she was easily rid of the two. Now Jaina became panic-stricken. First she had thought that someone wanted to take her for a hostage to get money from her mother. It would have been easy for her to free herself, but now the whole situation began to turn out completely different. She was pressed down on a hard and cold surface, where one of the men ripped off the rest of her underwear, while at least two others were holding her arms and legs. Desperate Jaina tried to defend and free herself from the men, but it seemed impossible. She couldn't move an inch. Rough hands ran all over her body, squeezed her breasts together and left painful bruises on them. Tears soaked the dirty cloth on her face, when one of the coutless hands touched the sensitive spot between her legs, which had never before been touched by anyone else. All ehr srtuggeling had by now turned into hoping that they would let her go soon. This hope though was far from reality. At exactly that one spot she could feel something hard and before she could even think about it one of the men pushed himself into her. The pain of the ripping of the thin skin layer and the unspleasant hard thing inside her made her scream and shed more tears, which only caused the men to laugh cruelly. She screamed from the depths of her lungs, even though she was sure noone would hear her. The man kept pushing inot her and grunting disgustingly, while the others were still laughing, seemingly enjoying what they were seeing. One last time the man went far inside Jainas body and then she could feel the warm fluid inside her, filling her with horrible disgust. Now the man let go of her and switched places with another one, who now started to do the same over again. This time she already felt a lot less, and when the third one was done, her tears had dried out completely. Exactly in the moment, when the last man came to his climax the cloth over Jainas eyes came of a bit and she could see the mans face. A face she would never forget in her life. He had short, blonde hair, blue eyes and was about 25 years old. A big scar stretched across his face, extending from his left eye, almost to his nose.  
  
All of a sudden the men let go of her and left through a door she couldn't see. After the door was shut, it was completely silent in the dark room. For a short while she just kept laying where she was without thinking, but when the urge to throw up came over her, she leaned over to the side and lost the few bits of lunch she had have that day. Since she didn't want to sit in her own vomit, she sat up and looked around in the small room. There were only a few blankets in one corner, which were probably used by homeless people. Other than that there were only Jainas clothes, which could hardly be used again, next to a mid sized blood stain on the floor. She gor dressed with the pants and shirt, which couldn't be closed properly anymore. She didn't feel anything at all but her head told her that she couldn't stay where she was, so she started to slowly walk out of the room. Before she could reach the door she threw up twice and felt that her pants were so tight, they hurt her wound with every step.  
  
She didn't know how she had found her way home, or how long it had taken. She also couldn't remember when her sense for the force had come back. Her parents had been fast asleep by the time she had reached their appartment in the Imperial Palace. She had gome straight to her room and gone to bed. There she had fallen into an uneasy sleep agonized by nightmares.  
  
-Flashback-End-  
  
Since 4 Days she was hiding in her room now. She had only told her mother after Leia had used all her diplomatic knowledge to make her tell what had happened. Still, she someone must have seen her on her way home, because the newspapers had been full of gossip and even a (very bad and dark) picture of her in the ripped clothes with dirt all over her had been published.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Did you like it? Did you hate it? Please tell me, so I know what I can do better!!!  
  
I'm planning to make this a long fic, but it's hard work for me to write it, so I hope I can update soon, but I think it will take a while. 


End file.
